Episode 4: Night of the Living Ted
Introductory Scene Naughty Bear has a brief encounter with a rare creature known as the "Unibear." The honk of a nearby motor vehicle frightens the Unibear away, much to Naughty's frustration. Pudding, Daddles and Goober pull up to Nibbles' house in anticipation of an exciting cooking lesson. Nibbles wears a magnificent Chef hat, which the Narrator comments on. Naughty, of course, was not invited to the cooking lesson. Things take a turn for the worse when Nibbles accidentally chooses an old blackened book between the brightly colored cooking books I and II. As Nibbles reads from the book, the text inside is obviously not a recipe, but unfortunately Nibbles just wondered about it and didn't assume that it was the wrong book, and continues to read, frightening the bears. The pages of the cursed book, known as the "DeadBook", explode and scatter all over the Island. As the pages settle on the ground, the Zombears are released from their slumber. Naughty, still upset about not being invited, slams the door of his house shut, just as the Zombears rise. The Narrator suggests that Naughty Bear should punish Nibbles for his deadly error. The Zombears outside Naughty's hut are apparently estatic at awakening, as one of the Zombears passing Naughty Bear's window is waving it's fist in the air with a sloppy grin on it's face. This episode is a reference to "The Evil Dead" and "Night Of The Living Dead". The below text is unconfirmed. This level is glitched and will often fail to load all of the non-playable characters as well as the plants in the final section of the episode for the Xbox. Pausing the game will result in an immediate freeze and the naughty points and score earned will not be saved. Boss, Assistant, And Antagonist. Nibbles is the Boss Bear of Episode Four. It was by his fault, even if accidental, that the UnTed rose. And for that, he must be punished. The Army Bears are sent in to deal with this disaster, so Colonel Ketchup serves as the "Assistant" of Episode Four. This makes Colonel Ketchup the "Assistant" of two episodes, Episode Three and Episode Four. Episode Four features the Zombears, a hostile faction with their own leader, Oodoo. Oodoo is the "Antagonist", the leader of an invading faction, and as leader is well armed compared to his minions. While Naughty's goal is to punish Nibbles himself, the Zombears can also attack or kill Nibbles. The Achievement/Trophy earned at the end of Episode Four is "The Moans Have Stopped." An Ironic Achievement can be earned by punishing Nibbles with The Cabin's fridge, titled "Keeping a Cool Head." Another Achievement is "Death Race", which is earned by being either too fast, or too deadly, for the Zombears to kill any of the Army Bears or Color Bears. This may be earned either by quickly speeding through the zones before any living bears are slain, or slaughtering the living bears before the UnTed can even get to them. Walkthrough Main Characters *Naughty Bear *Nibbles *Oodoo *Colonel Ketchup Category:Episodes Category:Gameplay